In my above-identified copending application I have disclosed a system for the guidance of molded articles successively discharged from an injection-molding machine, the system including one or more pairs of rails forming tracks for the controlled descent of the articles from their mold cavities. In this way, the articles maintain the orientation with which they are ejected from the cavities wherein they are formed.
In many instances it is convenient to mold simultaneously two sets of different but mutually complementary articles, e.g. hollowware such as Petri dishes or cups and mating lids to be fitted together to form a closed container. With the system of my prior application, these complementary articles can be received from the machine in the proper relative position for assembly. Up to now, however, the intervention of a human operator has still been necessary at this stage for pairing the complementary parts, assembling them into the final products and stacking these products.